whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow Court
The Shadow Court is a guide to Unseelie Changelings, and also details the Shadow Court and introduces the Thallain to Changeling: The Dreaming. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :The Secrets of Winter :Tear aside the veil and learn the sinister secrets of the Shadow Court. Discover their dark rites and forbidden Arts. But beware - the Unseelie do not take kindly to those who pry into their affairs. :The Shadow Court''' is a complete guide to the Unseelie for both players and Storytellers. This book offers a wealth of information - from playing Unseelie characters to running Unseelie chronicles. It offers everything from new Arts, kith and noble houses to secret societies, Unseelie festivals and customs.'' :'''''The Shadow Court features :*''Three new Unseelie houses of the sidhe.'' :*''New Arts for Unseelie characters.'' :*''A wealth of information on the history and culture of the Unseelie Court and the more sinister Shadow Court.'' Introduction: An End to Innocence An overview of the book, including a brief discussion of the theme, mood and purpose of the Unseelie and Shadow Courts. Rebirth Fiction. Darkain, a sidhe noble, returns to his brother Aubergin's court in the Catskill mountains at Samhain, having joined the Unseelie Court. Challenging his brother to Fior, the rite of trial by ordeal, he is commanded to take his brother's place for the night as the Changelings of House Eiluned celebrate their Unseelie sides for one evening - and to reveal the secrets of the Shadow Court. Chapter One: Endless Winter The origins and history of the Unseelie Court, and the possible future of the Endless Winter. Chapter Two: The Way of Shadow The nature of the Unseelie, from characters to the factions, traditions, noble Houses and secret societies of the darker Court. Chapter Three: Wheel of the Year Unseelie spirituality and the Unseelie calendar. Chapter Four: Shadow Courtiers and Other Unseelie Detailed character creation, including write-ups on Unseelie fae of the Kithain, plus the kiths of the Thallain. Chapter Five: The Dark Arts Rules for and descriptions of the Arts exclusive to the Unseelie, as well as new possibilities for Ravaging. Chapter Six: Storytelling Storyteller hints and tips for running an Unseelie chronicle. Chapter Seven: Samhain The history, rites, traditions and practices of Samhain explored in all its glory. Chapter Eight: Notorious (and not so notorious) Kithain A collection of Unseelie and Shadow Court characters. Background Information The Shadow Court is considered one of the rarer Changeling books and regularly fetches high prices on eBay. Because of its popularity and rarity, it was one of the first books released by White Wolf in ebook format, available for download from their web site as a scanned PDF. It has since been re-released on DriveThruRPG as a clearer, OCR PDF. Memorable Quotes "Here now, you've only got one woman in charge? And she wasn't elected? Bah! We'll soon sort that out, mate." - Boggart kith quote Characters Terminology House Ailil, Arts, House Balor, Beasties, Boggarts, Bogies, Goblins, kith, House Leanhuan, Ogres, Realms, Samhain, Shadow Court, Unseelie Court References Shadow Court, The